Object recognition technology according to the related art involves image recognition using only one sensor, that is, image recognition through a single sensor. In the case of using the single sensor, image recognition may be difficult with only the one sensor since a low recognition accuracy environment may be present for the sensor to operate in (for example, night, rain, winter, summer, existence of a great amount of steel nearby, etc.). In the case of a recognition failure from single sensor data, image recognition through the single sensor requires an additional correction of an algorithm or algorithm parameters through a manual operation outside a system in order to improve performance. Such an additional correction operation causes a delay in recognition of sequentially input object recognition images, which results in insufficient physical time for object recognition. Finally, there is a technical problem in that an object is not recognized. Also, when recognizing an object using a plurality of sensors, there is a problem in that it is difficult to effectively use a plurality of pieces of sensing data to recognize the object.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.